Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 12
Hoofdstuk 12 De regen maakte de grond bij het Pijnbomenbos nat en zompig. Ada had nauwelijks houvast terwijl ze naar voren sprong en een eekhoorn mistte."Vossenstront!" gromde ze."Volgende keer beter." zei Zeggepoel glimlachend. Stormpoot snorde."Ada! Stormpoot!" piepte een klein stemmetje bij de kampingang."Laat me met jullie meegaan! Van Meidoornlicht mag het als ik niet wegloop en als jullie een oogje op me houden!" Voskit hupte blij naar hen toe."Dat is dan goed." zei Zeggepoel."Was je weer eens te wild?" Voskit knikte."Echokit en Varenkit wilden spelen, en toen hebben ze per ongeluk Heidekit pijn gedaan en omdat ik zo wild was moest ik naar buiten omdat er in het kamp niets te doen viel!" Stormpoot knikte."Oké," zei hij."Misschien kunnen we naar de stroom gaan als Zeggepoel even op Voskit let. Misschien kun je hem leren jagen! Wij redden ons wel. We hebben erger meegemaakt dan een gezwollen stroom..." Zeggepoel kneep haar ogen halfdicht."Hm. Oké dan, maar kijk uit. Sparster vermoord me als jullie iets overkomt. Volgens mij zijn Bontveder en Modderstreep er ergens aan het jagen, dus jullie zijn veilig. Spreken we hier af als de zon onder begint te gaan? Jaag een beetje, willen jullie?" Ada en Stormpoot knikten."Zullen we doen! Tot gauw." de twee leerlingen sprongen de begroeiïng in en zetten koers richting de stroom, die afsloeg vanaf de grens met de WindClan en diep het territorium inging."Wist jij dat Sparster Sneeuwzang's vader was?" vroeg Ada voorzichtig aan Stormpoot. De grijze leerling knikte."Heb je haar moeder gekend?" ging Ada verder."Ja." miauwde Stormpoot."Hoe was ze?" haar vriend zette zijn vacht op tegen de koude, of misschien voelde hij zich ongemakkelijk. Een steek van schuldgevoel ging door Ada heen, maar ze moest dit weten."Sneeuwzang's moeder heette Cederlicht. Ze leken heel erg op elkaar. Cederlicht was ook sneeuwwit, maar haar ogen waren blauwgroen en niet helderblauw. Ze hadden zelfs hetzelfde vachttype, dik en zacht. Cederlicht was altijd aardig, en ze beschermde Sneeuwzang heel goed want Sneeuwzang was haar enige kind." Ada knikte. Opeens klonken er gesmoorde snikken op naast haar. Ze verstijfde geschrokken en keek Stormpoot aan. Hij was stil blijven staan en zijn tranen drupten op de grond."Waarom zij?" zei hij met gebroken stem."Waarom zij, uit alle katten?!" Ada bleef hem sprakeloos aanstaren. Dan welden er ook tranen op in haar ogen en drukte ze zich tegen Stormpoot aan, zowel om zichzelf als hem te troosten. Voor het eerst liet Stormpoot zich doen. Druppels vielen op haar vacht, maar het kon haar niets schelen."Ze was de dapperste..." snikte ze."Ze was de dapperste van ons allemaal! Dat was ze altijd geweest!" dat laatste schreeuwde ze bijna. Ze trok zich langzaam terug."Je gaat nooit meer een ander nemen, hè Stormpoot?" fluisterde ze. Stormpoot schudde zijn hoofd."Dat ben ik niet waard. Ik ga nooit nog een andere poes nemen, nooit. Iedereen verdient het een partner te hebben die haar zijn volledige hart kan schenken, die alleen maar aan haar denkt. Dat zou ik haar niet kunnen geven." Ada knikte."Ik snap het." Stormpoot toverde een glimlachje tevoorschijn."Over liefde gesproken..." Ada's hart ging sneller kloppen. Sneller en sneller, tot het niet meer dan gezoem was, of beeldde ze het zich alleen maar in? Zou hij echt zeggen wat ze al zo lang wilde horen? "Voskit vind je leuk." grijnsde Stormpoot. Ada's hart brak."W...wat?" ze probeerde het te laten klinken alsof ze verbaast was, maar dat ging niet goed."Jep. Je moet 'ns zien hoe hij naar je kijkt." Stormpoot stak zijn tong uit."Zullen we doorwandelen? We hebben niet veel tijd over." Ada knikte gevoelloos en treurig stapte ze verder. Stormpoot gaat nooit van je houden, fluisterde haar innerlijk stemmetje ondeugend. Ada gaf toe. "Eindelijk! We zijn er." Ada knikte blij."Zullen we eens jagen?" stelde Stormpoot voor."Oké. Opsplitsen? Ik wil wel in dat veldje daar gaan, ik ben het gewend in het veld te jagen. Jij kunt bij dat groepje pijnbomen daar jagen?" Stormpoot haalde zijn schouders op."Oké!" Hij sprong richting de dennen verderop en verdween al gauw in de dikke mist die kwam opzetten. Tot Ada's verrassing rook ze Zeggepoel en Voskit dichtbij. Blijkbaar waren ze ook deze kant uitgegaan. Misschien zou ze ze nog tegenkomen! Ze bespeurde ook de gemengde geuren van Modderstreep en Bontveder. Voorzichtig onweek ze natte en drassige plekken in de bodem, en al gauw bereikte ze veilig en wel het veldje. Ze dook in een jachthouding, sloop stilletjes rond en bespeurde al vlug een muisje. Het diertje wroette in de aarde, op zoek naar gevallen zaadjes. Hij was zich er niet van bewust dat er zich een roofdier achter hem bevond, klaar om hem te doorboren met haar snijtanden. Het gaf Ada een machtig gevoel. Ze zette zich voozichtig af op de natte grond en doodde het diertje zodra ze hem in haar klauwen had. Hij slaakte jammer genoeg wel een gil, zodat alle prooi in de omgeving gauw wegvluchtte. Hier zou Ada niets meer kunnen vangen. Ze nam haar muis mee en besloot Stormpoot te zoeken. Hij was een talentvolle jager, dus zou hij vast al iets gevangen moeten hebben. Ze had gelijk. Stormpoot stond al aan de oever van de rivier met een eekhoorn en een spitsmuis aan zijn poten. Ada legde haar muis en ook bij."Misschien vinden we nog een waterrat bij de rivier. Wat denk je?" plots klonk er een luide gil."Heidekit?!!" Ada draaide zich om. Voskit en Zeggepoel stonden aan de oever van de rivier, en een eindje achter hen bevonden zich Bontveder en Modderstreep, die op een hoop rotsen stonden. Heidekit was in het water gevallen en dreef gillend weg in de gezwollen rivier."Wat doet zij hier?!" grauwde Modderstreep. Hij sprong omlaag van de rotsen, recht het water in, en zwom vastberaden achter het jong aan. Toen kwam er een grote golf smeltwater en werd hij ondergetrokken door de stroming."Modderstreep!" miauwde Bontveder. Ze was net van plan om achter de krijger aan te springen, toen Ada al in het water glipte. Het was ijskoud en doorweekte haar buikvacht, maar de jonge poes hupte zachtjes op en neer en liet zich meedrijven door de stroming, dieper het water in, tot ze kon peddelen met haar poten. Ze voelde de onderstroming zuigen aan haar poten, maar de sterkste plekken en draaikolken ontweek ze gauw. Al vlug zag ze een doorweekte witte vacht met cyperse vlekken opduiken. Modderstreep was vastgeraakt tussen een paar rotsen, zodat hij niet meer meedreef. Des te makkelijker voor Ada, maar waar was Heidekit? Modderstreep worstelde om zijn kop boven water te houden."Waar is Heidekit?!" gilde Ada."Ik ben haar verloren!" miauwde Modderstreep boven het bulderen van de rivier uit. Ada sperde haar ogen wijd open en dook onder. De stroming duwde tegen haar oren, maar ze zette door en dook dieper en dieper het ijskoude water in. Plotseling voelde ze een klein vormpje tegen zich aanstrijken. Ada draaide zich wild om, maar haar zuurstof was op en spetterend en naar adem happend kwam ze weer boven water. Ze vulde haar longen met lucht en dook weer onder, terwijl ze steeds verder afdreef. Eindelijk zag ze Heidekit opduiken boven water. Het roodbruine poesje jammerde het uit zodra ze boven kwam, en Ada worstelde zich naar haar toe. Ze kreeg het poesje te pakken aan haar nekvel en duwde haar hoofd in haar nek zodat ze kon ademen. Tot haar schrik ontdekte ze dat ze dichterbij de stroomversnellingen kwam, en in dat deel van de rivier waren er veel scherpe rotsen. Als ze nu niet op de oever kon raken, zou ze vast en zeker sterven. Ze dwong haar poten te bewegen, en ze peddelde met al haar macht, maar Heidekit was een dood gewicht en haar poten waren vermoeid. Net wanneer ze de eerste stromingen aan haar poten voelde rukken, kwam Zeggepoel aan de oever staan."Geef Heidekit aan!" miauwde ze dringend. Ada duwde het jong op de oever, maar tot haar schrik werd ze al half meegesleurd door de stroomversnellingen. Dan sprong er een stevige figuur in het water en duwde hij haar ruw de oever op voor hij er zelf ook opsprong. Ada schudde zich wild uit en liep naar Heidekit toe om te zien of ze oké was."Wat doe jij hier?!" riep Zeggepoel kwaad toen bleek dat Heidekit nog geen schrammetje had."Het is niet eerlijk!" hikte het roodbruine jong."Voskit mag altijd het kamp uit, maar wij niet!" Zeggepoel suste het jong."Je gaat nog gestraft worden als we eenmaal in het kamp zijn. Stormpoot, Bontveder, kunnen jullie de prooi meenemen? We keren onmiddelijk terug. Voskit, loop naast je zusje. Kom hier." Ada beefde van de koude nu ze in de kille lucht was, maar het was het waard geweest. Modderstreep keek haar dikwijls aan. Ada was nog steeds verbaast dat hij haar leven gered had nadat ze Heidekit op de oever had geduwd. Hij had haar gewoon kunnen laten sterven, en het zou niemands schuld geweest zijn. "Je wordt verwacht in Sparster's hol." zei Hyacintvlam. Ada knikte."Oké." miauwde ze zodra ze klaar was met het wassen van haar pels, die nu eindelijk droog was. Ze wandelde richting het hol van haar leider. Toen ze binnenging, stond niet alleen Sparster haar op te wachten, maar ook Modderstreep. Sparster leek heel opgewekt."Ah, je bent er, Ada." Ada pitste vragend haar oren."Wat is de bedoeling van dit gesprek, Sparster?" vroeg ze."Modderstreep vertelde me dat je Heidekit's leven boven dat van jou zette. Hij heeft je geaccepteerd als Clangenoot. Het is tijd voor jou om een leerlingennaam en een mentor te krijgen, denk je ook niet?" Hoofdstuk 11 ���� Hoofdstuk 13 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Lied van Vuur en Wind Categorie:Zang van de Storm